


Winters darkness.

by The_Anonymous_Shadow



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Added relationship tag since it’s implied, Angst, M/M, Other, Out of Character, References to Depression, Soul search, implied characters, mentions of past relationship, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anonymous_Shadow/pseuds/The_Anonymous_Shadow
Summary: Link reflects on his life.





	Winters darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This story could be read through the eyes of any character. I did not get too descriptive with whom we are reading about here. However I wrote it with the intention of it being about Link Neal and his life. There isn’t much if any romance involved just an implication of it. This is a story of fiction. I hope you enjoy. *Please take note of the tags* (No beta)
> 
> -K

Winters darkness.

The winter holidays have come again, with them comes the cold and the darkness of the early setting sun. This year will be the same as the one before it and the one before that. I’ve gone through life feeling disjointed, like I’m missing something big, some giant presence that should have walked with me through my existence complimenting and completing me. It’s like the moon has risen but the sun never rose after, my soul always cloaked in darkness.

I often think back on my life, especially around this time of year, wondering where it went wrong. What wrong step I took off the path I was supposed to be on. Maybe I didn’t take the wrong step, maybe someone else did. Maybe someone else is out there, waiting for me too? Or maybe, they aren’t even around anymore, maybe they’re gone and that’s why I feel like I do. 

As an only child I grew up mostly alone, I had friends of course, but none of them felt close enough. I never did have a friend I could call my best friend, no one I could run to if I needed someone. I did need someone back then, I still do today, but now, I have no one at all. 

I tried my best to make it through life, I got married as soon as I could, she was a sweet girl, she fit in with the image I knew I was supposed to have as a southern man. She made me as happy as I could hope to be. She really did deserve someone better than me. She died in an accident almost five years ago now. 

After she was gone I really did feel alone again, she gave me some sort of happiness, someone I could talk to and share life with, but she still didn’t quite make me feel whole. Part of me knows she knew that. For that, I’ll always feel guilty, she tried her best and so did I, but neither of us could pull me from this darkness that festers inside me.

I live my life as though I’m a shadow, walking through mundane tasks. Some days I barely speak to anyone, my work doesn’t require me to talk face to face with anyone. Most days I’m thankful for that, I think people would be better off not having to talk to someone like me. Someone who’s a fragment of a person, a half, not a whole.

Some days it’s too much to even get myself up out of my cold bed. I’ll just lay there staring at the ceiling as the deafening silence of my apartment slowly cracks away at my soul and I can do nothing but cry, try to hold back the sobs that threaten to break me apart totally. 

Sometimes in the middle of the night I’ll just leave my apartment and start walking. I’ll walk to parks I’ve never been to, or parts of the city I’ve only been to a couple times before. I’ll walk for hours and hours with no direction or solid consciousness. 

Sometimes when I walk, I get a feeling that lights up my insides, makes my body fill with hope, my heart feels like it flies into my throat and I franticly look around trying to find the reason, only for it to pass by me a moment later. Gone again, with it my hope of having happiness.

Will I ever find you? You, who could bring me back to myself?

You, who I should have known my whole life but somehow, something went wrong, and I never got the chance to know you.

Fate played a trick on us, made us trip up and steer off the path that was set out for us. Do you feel it too? I hope where ever you are, whoever you are, your happy. Happier then I am. I wouldn’t want you to join me in this endless pit of despair that plagues me. 

Be happy and maybe one day, if we are lucky, our paths will cross before it’s too late. Fate will throw us back together and everything will be right, like it should have been since the beginning. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I would like to hear some feedback. This is something I had on my mind and wanted to write it out. I'm not sure if it will have a continuation or not, I'll be honest, I wanted to write something that ended on an unknown angst note. Kudos and such are appreciated. Thanks again. 
> 
> -K


End file.
